Fun Dead
Watch on YouTube |name = Fun Dead |release = 28 February 2014 |length = 9:34 |notes = |credits = • Paul ter Voorde (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer)YouTube: ULTRA UPDATE! • Tim Hautekiet (Edd) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) • Yoav Landau (musician) • Todd Bryanton (musician) • Dan Pugsley (sound design) |prev = Hide and Seek |next = PowerEdd }} Fun Dead, originally Deadsworld, is an episode of Eddsworld, released on the 28th of February, 2014. The plot revolves around Edd, Matt, and Tom travelling to the amusement park ASDFland whilst remaining oblivious to a zombeh apocalypse. Development The name "Fun Dead" was chosen by Tom Ridgewell from several entries posted by Eddsworld fans on Facebook and Twitter. This marks the first time in the Eddsworld community where the fans had a chance to come up with a name for an Eddisode. On 17 February 2013, Tom posted on Eddsworld's Twitter that "there's gonna be plenty of opportunities for aspiring voice actors to help out" in the future.Twitter: For Fun Dead there's gonna ... Characters who were available to audition for included a male news announcer, and two British news announcers.Twitter: ASPIRING VOICE ACTORS, we need ... On 12 March 2013, Ridgewell stated that the episode would take a while to make, and asked if anyone would like to see "Tom's Tales of Craziness" in the meantime (a sequel to "Tom's Tales of Awesome" and "Tom's Tales of Brilliance").Twitter: Fun Dead is gonna take quite ... It was also stated that Tom's Tales never stopped; they simply evolved into the asdfmovie series.Twitter: Let's just ignore the fact ... An image from the episode, of a television advertising Bacon Cola, was posted on Twitter three days later, signalling the start of animation on the episode.Twitter: Animation on Fun Dead ... The image itself is a reference to "WTFuture" (and "This World of Edd"), where Edd, Tom, and Matt are watching a Cola with Bacon advert from outside a "Televisions and Cheese" store. On 1 May 2013, in a video called "ULTRA UPDATE!", Tom stated that he had been suffering from writer's block for about a year up to that point, and has hired his close friend Eddie Bowley, who voiced Jon in "Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)" and "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", on board to co-write the script. The first two completed scenes were shown at VidFest during the Eddsworld panel on 25th May. It is revealed that the animation is done so that means only music is left Some footage can be seen at the end of the "Tom's Tales of Crazy".YouTube: Tom's Tales of Crazy Extra footage was shown during the last few minutes of the Eddsworld episode of "Heroes of Animation with Bing".YouTube: EddsWorld | Heroes of Animation with Bing | YouTube Geek Week On November 3, 2013, it was revealed via Twitter that Fun Dead is currently back in development after a six month haitus.https://twitter.com/eddsworld/statuses/397023625175642112 Full animation was finished on February 16th, 2014. On February 28, 2014, Fun Dead was uploaded to the Eddsworld YouTube Channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w1pFW44xkM Plot The Eddisode starts with Edd, Tom and Matt watching a news report. The report starts of by confirming that the zombehs from "The Snogre" have started a full fledged zombeh apocalypse and that local citizens are trying to keep them at bay. The people shown in the report are Paul, Patryk and possibly Tord (silhouette) fighting off zombies. However, the group seems to ignore the report or not even understand it because, they are clueless to the zombeh apocalypse outside. Then after Edd states how bored he is, a commercial for ASDF Land comes on. Edd decides he wants to go, but when he asks Tom and Matt they both relive painful memories of their past. Tom remembers a bear with a shotgun killing his father and Matt remembers a memory where he gave guns to a bear and caused Tom's father's death. Then the gang decides to go to ASDF land and gets in the car. While driving there, the intro plays. Then they get their tickets accidentally from a zombeh in the ticket booth and begin having fun. They all decide to split up (still not even realizing the many zombehs around them): Edd goes to the roller coasters, Tom goes to the arcade, and Matt decides to win some novelty toys from the carnival games. Edd goes to the roller coaster and walks through tons of zombehs without even realizing. A man in the line for the roller coaster gets accidentally pushed into a zombeh by Edd and has his limbs ripped off. When Edd gets in the roller coaster, an announcement goes off saying to keep hands and feet in the ride. After hearing this, Edd grabs the mans severed arm and sits it next to him. Next, you see Tom playing a pixelated arcade version of Bang, Boom, Splat!. He is doing fine until a horde of zombehs breaks through the arcade walls. Tom seems to just think they're part of the game and tries to shoot at them with the light gun. He just thinks the light gun is of batteries or something and grabs Paul's rifle off the ground lying next to Paul's dead body. In fact, in the background Patryk's corpse is propped up against an arcade cabinet. After shooting the zombehs, he hands the gun to a little boy and walks off. It is not implied the boy dies because, the scene changes while he's just standing there with tons of zombies around him and later you can see the boy again if you pause on 8:20. Then, we see Matt has won a ton of novelty toys. There is a cymbal monkey in a prize claw that Matt then notices. He says to himself he needs to have it, and states he'll even call it "Little Tom." A zombeh comes up to him while he's trying to get it and Matt thinking its a man, just pushes him away saying "Back off, the monkeys mine!" The gang meets up at a bench and eats some cotton candy, or candy floss, as it's called in the show. A zombeh crawls to the gang but, they seem to think he's just a hungry beggar (the zombeh that crawled up to them is in fact the zombehfied man who Edd knocked into the zombehs). Edd tries to give him candy floss (cotton candy), still thinking hes a beggar, and the zombeh rudely rejects it. After a second of thinking, Edd realizes that only a zombeh wouldn't eat candy floss. The gang just seems to accept the whole zombeh thing and they begin to fight. Matt finds a claw machine with guns and tries to get one. Edd slaps a girl zombeh who tries to eat him, only to have her slap him back. Tom is being attacked and yells at Matt to hurry up and get a gun. Matt gets something, and it turns out he got "Little Tom." Tom throws Little Tom at the zombehs causing an explosion and wiping out a few. The gang gets on to a nearby Ferris wheel and goes up only, to be terrified when the ferris wheel comes back down. Edd, Tom and Matt all jump on nearby bumper cars then, go through a montage of playing carnival games only the object is to kill zombies in odd, carnival related ways. They then run to some kind of building to escape a horde of zombehs in the park and try to get in the door. However, its locked and they're screwed. The zombehs are rushing across a line trying to get to them however, when Edd puts the rope gate down at the end of the line, the zombehs just stop. Edd then states he has an idea. In the next scene you can see the gang writing "Fun Dead" where the old ASDF Land logo used to be. They transform ASDF Land into a huge zombeh themed park full of zombehs and fun things. They seem to act very harshly to anyone with complaints though; people came up complaining about bits or blood in their food and Tom pulled a lever, which cause the complainers to fall into a trap door full of zombehs. Matt then shows us Little Tom, however, he has been zombehfied somehow. The episode ends with Little Tom clapping his cymbals and the credits rolling. Cast * Tim Hautekiet as Edd * Tom Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt * Jenna Marvet, Stephen Massey, and Anthony McDowell (Legacy Donators) as Zombehs * Ben Rudman as a news reporter * Harry Davey as an announcer * Chloe Dungate as Matt's mum Tord (as a silhouette), Paul, Patryck, Mark, Hellucard, and Coco don't have lines in this eddisode. Video Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Gallery Trailer Trivia Firsts *This is the first Eddsworld episode released in 2014, and the first to be released after Tom's battle with depression. *This marks the first time since the "Zombeh Attack" series in which Edd, Tom, and Matt are engaged in battle with zombehs. *This is the first zombeh-centric episode to not be named after, or a part of, the Zombeh series. *This is the first full Eddisode to be released that Edd Gould had no involvement in. *The theme song to Fun Dead is strikingly similar to the theme song of Shaun Of The Dead (The Blue Wrath - I Monster), which was used during the intro of Zombeh Attack #1. *The song during the ASDFLAND commercial is an "harmonical version" of Tom's Dog, a song in asdfmovie 5 made by Yoav Landau (The Living Tombstone) *At 8:34, one of the complaint notes says 'WHERE'S TORD?' in reference to Tord and where he is, as he left the show a long time ago. *As revealed in the Eddsworld Legacy Documentary, the Eddisode's original title was Deadsworld, but was dropped for "obvious reasons". Other Milestones *This is the second zombeh episode in which Matt is not featured as an evil zombie general, the first being Zombeh Nation. *This is the second time Little Dong has appeared in Eddsworld, the first being in Zombeh Nation, While Matt was looking for a weapon in the NewsAgent store. *Ringo makes his third appearance in the series here. *This marks the third time in the series when Cola With Bacon is mentioned, the other two being "This World of Edd" and "WTFuture" but it will not be the same advert. *The image showing Edd, Tom, and Matt watching TV became unusually popular, to the point where it has been redrawn in various different styles on Tumblr. *This is the second most popular Eddisode, the first is WTFuture. Visuals *In the living room scene there 3 portraits of behind Edd and Matt. One of Tom, one of Edd, and one of Matt. But there's also a smashed one on the floor and the shadow can still be seen when it was hung meaning it might have a portrait of Tord. *Also, when the camera changes from the TV to Edd and Matt, the portraits are at first shown as what the eddsworld gang looked like back in 2005, and keeps updating until they looked like what they looked like now. *The opening for Fun Dead is different from any other Eddisode so far. With the name "Eddsworld" written in blood, this may suggest that this Eddisode was intended to be darker than others previously released. * The news station broadcasting the "Zombie Outbreak" story is labeled ZNN, which is a parody of CNN. * The Breaking News bulletins on the TV screen mention that someone has found the cure for HIV, but is hard to point out because the bulletins scroll upside down. Also under the name of the top story, "Zombie Outbreak", there was a caption that reads "VOTE FOR OBAMA!" This is changed to "THE DEAD RISE!" later on, possibly to reference the video game, Dead Rising. *The upside-down news bulletin, when flipped upright, reads: "Breaking News: Man flips news bulletin upside down." *A portrait of Pearl from Bumming Crew was hanging on Edd's living room wall. This is changed to Diwi later on. *Tom's book is titled "How To Pretend You're Reading." **If you stop at 0:26, you can see one page of Tom's book says, "STARE BLANKLY AT THIS PAGE," and the other showing Powl, the very badly drawn picture of Paul. * At the start of the asdfland commercial, both versions of the girl Edd drew in Art is Serious are sitting on the couch. * A girl with a pink hoodie and braces that can be seen in the asdfland commercial, slightly resembles a fanart uploaded on Tumblr and later reblogged by the official Eddsworld Tumblr, the comparison can be seen here. **However, others say it's possibly Mabel from Gravity Falls. *Each time Edd interrupts the commercial, the pictures of Edd, Tom and Matt in the background evolve from their original designs to the latest. *The entire intro of Edd and the gang going to asdfland is a nod to the original Zombeh Attack. *The amusement park that Edd and the guys go to visit is called "asdfland." *When the car's outside is shown, a near-perfect replica of Edd's house (pre-Hammer and Fail) is seen in the background, the only difference being the door. *A picture of Diglett from the Pokémon series can be seen at the Whack-a-Mole game. *The silhouette cameo marks Tord's first appearance in five years. *The license plate on the gang's car reads "130985 SMB". This is a reference to the original Super Mario Bros., as the number "130985" is short for the game's original Japanese release date: 13 September 1985. *The GameCube from Edd Again still resides in the living room. *This is the second time Jasper makes a cameo as a zombie, the first time being in Zombeh Attack 3. *The arcade cabinet that Tom looks at is playing is a 16-Bit version of Bang, Boom, Splat!; a Flash game Edd created in 2008. ** Tom played Level 3, in which you have to protect your home from a zombie invasion. *While Tom is playing Bang, Boom, Splat!, there is an arcade cabinet in the background featuring a man resembling Fix-it Felix from Wreck-it Ralph on the side. *Another arcade cabinet shows an 8-Bit version of a game called Frumple's Quest, which is a web series created by Edd's friend, Jonathan Gran. *All of the scenes featuring the characters from Bumming Crew are changed. *The scene when Edd says "Who would say no to candy floss? Unless they were... VAMPIRES! No, wait... ZOMBIES!!" is similar to the line from Scary Movie 4, "Unless you a zombie." *The bear who kills Tom's father is Yogi Bear, and his tattoo (CINDY) is a reference to Cindy Bear. *A fourth picture frame is smashed, having fallen on the floor. This picture frame could be a photo of Tord, symbolizing that he had left the Eddsworld crew. *The two girls in the commercial are the "before" and "after" girl from Art is Serious. *There is a food stand called Jill Sandwich, referencing a popular meme in the Resident Evil ''series'. 'This can also be referencing a restaurant in ''Dead Rising, which is based off of this infamous meme. *Clementine's hat from The Walking Dead appears when Tom plays the Test-Your-Might game in the zombie killing montage. *A white Mario toy is seen among the prizes Matt is carrying in his arms at 4:48. Also amongst the collection of toys in Matt's arms are... **Catbug **Skeff **A mirror **A dog **And LOTS of ASDF characters *In the claw game, there is a gold ingot amongst the stuffed toys, along with a necklace. *In the background when Matt spots Little Tom at 4:54, you can see Rick Grimes' sheriff hat from The Walking Dead and the Mine Turtle from asdfmovie5 at the Toys booth. *In the crowd of Zombehs, a female version of Tord can be found and a zombehfied Shaun and Ed from Shaun of the Dead are seen. *A Tomee Bear can be seen as one of the prizes for the Tin Can Alley at 7:11. *Desmond the Moon Bear from asdfmovie2 seems to be 1st Prize for the Tin Can Alley. *There are many notes on the Complaints booth at 8:33. Here is what they say... **"I waited a whole year for this? - Every Youtuber" **"I don't like the style." **"Edd's voice sounds different." **"WHERE'S TORD?" **"When is the next episode coming out?" **"ASDFLAND? REALLY?" **"You're just trying to make money." **"It's not the same." *When Matt holds up a zombehfied Little Tom, you can see his thumb has been bitten by the same mentioned zombehfied Little Tom. **This is possibly a holdover from the original ending gag, where Matt would have briefly been zombified. *Zeke from Zombies Ate My Neighbors appears in line for the rollercoaster. *The way that Tom throws Little Tom at the zombies and it blows up could be a reference to Call Of Duty: Zombies, where an obtainable weapon is a cymbal monkey pipe bomb. *One of the kids saying "Amazing" has the same voice as the Mushroom from Hide and Seek short, implying that the kid maybe a human version of that mushroom. *When the gang go to the ticket booth, the door has a fire-axe stuck in the door with a hole with words on the door saying "Johnny Was Here", this is a reference to the famous "Here's Johnny!" scene in The Shining, where Jack breaks a hole through the door to the bathroom Wendy is hiding in with a fire axe, peeks his head through the hole and yells "Here's Johnny!" *For a split second, you can see "They're Coming To Get You Barbara" on the headlines at the bottom of the TV screen. This is a reference to Night Of The Living Dead, the first ever movie to feature the modern zombie. Where at the beginning, a man calls to Barbara the exact same line as the zombies start to rise. It's also said in Shaun of the Dead. *A blue-haired Coke from Bumming Crew can be seen in line for the rollercoaster. His appearance is a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog, due to his blue T-shirt, blue mohawk, and a gold ring on the T-shirt. *Timbo from Bumming Crew appears as a Zombeh. **He appears to be wearing a birthday hat and has a rope tied to his neck, which is a reference to the Bumming Crew Episode, A Series of Seemingly Average Events, where Timbo commits suicide by hanging himself, since everybody didn't know that it was his birthday. *Marc Lovallo, director of The Eddsworld Fan Movie, is seen as a zombeh in the intro. **Billy Crinion, one of the movie's co-producers and animators, also makes an appearance later on in the episode. *There are many Shaun of the Dead references in Fun Dead. Two of the zombies are Shaun and Ed from the film, the theme song, and Matt kicking a zombie saying he doesn't have spare change. *While Edd was changing the channel, Professor Why was on one of them. When you pause the video, the TARDIS is labeled "Herpa Derp". *When Matt is at the claw machine after they realize there were zombies, he says "You know when I said I didn't have any spare change? I LIED!" This is similar to another line in Space Face (Part 2) when Tom says "Matt, remember that time I told you I didn't hate you? I LIED!" *Mark, from Hammer and Fail 1 and 2, makes several cameo appearances in this Eddisode. His appearances in Fun Dead are... **In the beginning as Edd, Matt and Tom are driving to ASDFland **When the zombehs break into the arcade on the right side **In the horde of zombehs near the candy floss booth **While the trio were riding the Ferris wheel, he appears at the bottom right in the horde of zombehs *As the guys are driving to ASDFland and past the zombified cameos in the intro, there is a poster labelled "Eggs come from WHERE?" This is a reference in Spares where Hellucard is saying "Ey Hed!" to all the Edds. Near him is a poster that says, "Eggs. Don't think about where they come from." *Zombrex from the Dead Rising ''series can be seen when the rollercoaster was about to start. *Chris' and Zack's shirts from ''Hellbenders can be seen at the T-SHIRTS booth. *Coco can be seen in the ASDFland commercial at 0:51. *If you look closely at the apple in the fruit bowl in Edd's living room, you will see that it later changes to an iPhone, referencing the Apple company. *The claw machine Matt was playing in the carnival games is named, "THE CLAAAWWW!" This could be a possible reference to the Aliens in Toy Story, saying that the claw is their master, and it will take them to a better place when being chosen by it. *Sergio Dominguez (TheCartoonistMan) can be seen as a zombeh as the horde of zombehs break through the left side of the arcade. *If you look real closely at the bottom left of the arcade cabinet of Bang, Boom, Splat!, it says "F-word." *A few of the buildings in the Eddsworld series can be shown on ZNN. These buildings are... **The Chicken shop in WTFuture **The Captain's Log Headquarters from The Snogre **The Massive Tool Center from Hammer & Fail *A large walk-in truck showing the logo of the Hostess Brands can be seen near the entrance of ASDFland. This could explain why there is a Twinkie at the Tin Can Alley. *Co-producer Eddie Bowley said he has contributed to Fun Dead in his video, A Story Of A Spoon. He simply added a spoon on the candy floss stand. *At 8:18, there is a fenced-in depressed horse eating macaroni. This is a reference to Tom's "Holy Lonely Pony Eating Macaroni!" line in The Snogre. *The Chicken Shop from WTFuture seems to make two appearances in Fun Dead. **The first being on ZNN. **The other being in ASDFland; when the horde of zombehs are coming towards the trio. And if you closely inside the shop, there is a poster for a Chicken Wings Eating Contest, saying that Brian Boitano, Olympic figure skater and self-taught chef, is first prize. *During the introduction of Fun Dead, a poster of the Umbrella Corporation from Resident Evil is seen under the "Eggs Poster". * When Tom inserts the 50p coin into the slot machine, it shows a picture of the Queen. The design of the Queen references an animation that Paul created called Rescue Whale Saves The Queen. * After Tom shot down the zombehs in the arcade, a little kid was watching what happened, and his shirt said "THROW THE BANANAS". This is possibly a reference to two skits from asdfmovie4; the banana fight and throwing cheese at the aliens attacking the city. * When Matt kicked the zombeh that was about to eat his leg, a tiny star animation pops up between the two. Pausing at the right second, the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda can be shown. * A zombeh with a light blue shirt, yellow scarf, circle glasses, and a knitting needle in its head, is actually Tobias Knitt, animator of Hide and Seek. He also confirmed this himself on his Tumblr. * Slender Man can be seen when the zombeh was about to win 1st price at the Tin Can Alley. * The lady wearing a blue dress, who was zombified by the chemicals in The Snogre made an appearance in the line of zombies at the bathroom. * The "Ghost Train" when Edd, Tom and Matt take over asdfland is likely named after the Gorillaz single of the same name. * At 5:56, there seems to be a zombie with a Mirror Mirror-esque design of what a female Tord would look like, that fans have dubbed "Tori". References Category:Zombeh Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld Category:Zombehs